Do as the Dragons
by SwordintheDarkness
Summary: Viserys wants and army, Daenerys was sold to Khal Drogo for that army. Aeris is the youngest remaining Targaryen. What was left for her to do? Viserys won't let Drogo have more than him. If Drogo has one Targaryen sister, he'll take the other. He'll need a pure heir when the Iron Throne is his. Unless Aeris learns to speak on her own behalf.
1. Felt the Fire

Aeris watched as her sister rode at the head of the Horde next to her new husband, Khal Drogo. Though she wouldn't say it aloud, the Dothraki scared her. But what scared her even more, was losing her sister.

Since she was a baby, it had always been just her, Viserys, and Daenerys. Her and Dany were close, really close. Dany had always taken care of her, and when she was old enough, she returned the favor. She knew that Viserys had always been jealous. It was charged to him as the last remaining male Targaryen to take care of them, but they'd always rather each other before him. They had never stayed in one place for too long, so that anyone from Westeros could not reach them and kill them to end their rightful claim to the Iron Throne.

But Viserys had just married Dany off to a savage stranger with no remorse. If he could do that do Dany, she had no idea what he would do to her.

"We've stopped again for a week. A week!" Viserys ranted in their tent. Viserys liked to keep a tight leash on her. He liked control and he was attempting to gain some through Drogo's army.

"The horde is enormous, "Aeris spoke meekly, "It's the only way to make it long distances…"

Viserys looked at her, "And you know how to lead a horde now, do you? Maybe I should tell Khal Drogo he married the wrong sister!" he approached her, his eyes flashing as they did when he felt threatened in anyway.

Aeris shook her head, "No…but…you could rest…save your strength for when you are leading the army…"she tried to recover the situation.

"I have strength enough," he hissed. He removed his top layer of clothing as the fires gleamed in the night just outside their tent. But Viserys would rather be dead then go outside and sit with the Dothraki.

Aeris did not speak again. She laid down onto her side and watch the fire in their tent dance against the light breeze. As frightening as they were, she liked the Dothraki's sense of life…their connection to the Earth. It was comforting. And for once, she wasn't afraid someone was going to drive a knife into her back for her blonde hair.

Viserys continued without provocation, "And when I lead the army across the sea, you'll wait here until all of Westeros is mine, give me an heir…" he was deliriously planning again, but this one caught her attention.

Aeris sat up quickly. "What?" she asked. She supposed she should've known. The Targaryen's married brother to sister for years to keep the bloodlines pure…and since Dany was given away for an army…

"Surprise does not suit you, Aeris," he said, stripping down again, leaving himself naked in front of her. Doreah had just left from filling up the tub. He stepped into the steaming water and sat down, "It's our duty to continue the bloodline."

Aeris' heart was pounding. She loved her brother. She depended on her brother. But he scared her more than a thousand Dothraki hordes…and she'd always dreamed, somewhere in her most secret dreams…that a gallant knight would find her and take her away, be kind and loving….but that dream was shattered into a million pieces. She wasn't going anywhere.

Viserys paused, he looked her up and down, "Disrobe," he commanded. Aeris slowly stood up. Holding her breath she took her gown off and stood, naked in front of him.

He motioned with his hand and she approached the tub, standing only a few inches from it.

He reached out, touched her breasts, her sides, belly button, down to her thighs, inside and out. Suddenly, two of his fingers were inside her and she gasped. She felt her eyes well with tears. It hurt her a little, but she was nervous and on edge as it was.

"You are a Targaryen…our children will rule the Seven Kingdoms…they will be strong…" he looked up into her eyes. "Stronger than you," he condescended. He pulled his fingers from her. He looked away, leaning his head back he closed his eyes, "Lay down…be silent…"

Aeris returned to the bed. She picked her dress from the floor.

"No," he spoke from behind her, "On your stomach," he finished, closing his eyes again.

Naked and vulnerable, she laid down on her belly. Aeris buried her face into the bed. She wanted Dany to be there. He'd never done anything like that when Dany was around. She wanted to run out, look for her tent…but she was completely naked and she felt ashamed.

She'd almost fallen asleep by the time she heard the water disturb and Viserys stepped from the tub. Dripping, he walked over to the bed, and she felt water drip onto her bare back. She looked over as he stood above her. "Viserys…" she began to turn to face him on her side. But he reached a hand out and stopped her from moving. "Khal Drogo will not be the only one pleased tonight…" he said. "I gave him one sister…but I'll have the other…" he was suddenly behind her and Aeris' heart raced.

"This will hurt," he told her. "If you cry, I will beat you until you are silent. You are a dragon," and then he was inside of her. She winced, holding back tears as much as she could, gripping the blankets as hard as she could, as he slid back and forth. But somewhere in the pain and the pleasure, her cheeks were glistening and her moans were mixed with winces.

She was a dragon.

But in that moment she felt only like a dragonfly: delicate, weak. She wasn't strong like her sister. He grabbed ahold of her long hair and her head was nearly at his shoulder, "Tears…" he reached out with his other hand and wiped his fingers across her cheeks. "You have much to learn, baby sister…" he hissed in her ear. But his hands were gone from hair and her cheeks and they'd reached around to her breasts.

When he'd finished. He'd put his clothes on and lay in bed to sleep. She waiting until she knew he was asleep before she got up the courage to find her dress and put it on. She didn't go back to bed. She sat down in front of the fire and watched the flames again, wondering what her connection to the fire was. Why she didn't feel as beautiful as the flames.

The next thing she knew, the fire was embers and dawn trickled through the tent flap, her face laid gently on the ground.


	2. Wrath in Rags

The next day, while the horde was feeding and watering, she walked through the crowds in search of her sister.

Even though she was wearing her favorite gown, she felt as though everyone could see through her. They could see what happened to her written on her face. She felt ashamed. Finally, after what seemed like a century, she found her sister, watering her Silver.

She was dressed in the Dothraki garb and beautiful.

Aeris approached her, "Sister," she hugged her, missing the warmth that her sister exuded.

"Aeris," Dany smiled. But her smile faded when she looked into Aeris' eyes. She knew the look. She knew her sister, "What is it?" she asked, cupping her sister's face in her hands.

Aeris shook her head, "Nothing…I have missed you," she pet Silver's head to break eye contact with Dany, "You're a Khaleesi now," she found her smile and looked back at Dany, "I'm merely a traveller…"

"You are a dragon, and the sister of a Khaleesi, more than a traveller," she assured her sister. "How is Viserys?" she asked. Dany was sure she'd see her brother soon but Aeris was with him all the time.

"Restless," Aeris replied. Then the man they knew as Jorah approached, his calm demeanor a welcome sight. He was sort of the Khaleesi's unofficial guard. "Beg your pardon," he looked at Aeris with the small nod of his head, "Doreah has finished with your request and would like your approval, Khaleesi," he said.

Dany nodded, "Thank-you, ser." She looked back at Aeris, "Wait here with Silver, I shall return," Dany then headed off through the tall grass.

Aeris looked at Jorah. The nervous feeling flooded through her again. She felt like it was written all over her face. So she looked back to Silver as if something in her mane was very interesting.

"Is your ride comfortable, Aeris?" he asked kindly.

Aeris nodded, "Yes. The Horde is accommodating," she responded, still not making eye contact. "I do miss the feather beds of Illyrio's…" she said wistfully.

Jorah chuckled. Aeris looked back over at the man who smiled. It was beautiful; so unlike Viserys in everyway. "Yes, well the Dothraki live to be on the move," he explained.

"How did you come to travel with them?" she asked. Aeris had a habit of asking deep questions too quickly.

Jorah still smiled, but he paused to answer her question, "The laws of Westeros put me out commission," he said simply. But before Aeris could press on further, Dany returned. She grabbed her sister's hand, "Thank-you, ser Jorah," she said again, leading her sister away.

Aeris was lead away towards Dany's tent. She glanced back at the older man who watched them go, staying next to the horse. But her attention was back at Dany at her tent when Dany smiled, "What do you think?"

Doreah held up a Dothraki vest.

"I had Doreah make it special," Dany took it from her servant girl and handed it to her sister, "Do you like it?" she asked.

Aeris smiled and nodded, "It's beautiful," she was then handed a skirt and sandals as well. "Leave us," Dany told Doreah who left the room.

"Put them on," Dany said. Aeris felt safe with her sister. But she was suddenly paralyzed when her sister asked her to take her clothes off.

Slowly, she removed her dress.

But Dany's smile faded, "Aeris, what happened?" she reached out and touched a couple finger shaped bruises on her breasts.

Aeris quickly changed into the outfit, not wanting to be naked anymore. She didn't respond.

"Who did that to you?" Dany demanded, slipping into sister-Khaleesi mode. "Who hurt you?"

"Viserys wants an heir," she said, but her voice was a hoarse whisper. She was afraid to tell anyone.

Dany's mouth hung open. She should've seen it coming but finally, her lips came together and she nodded, "The Targaryen way," she tried to be comforting, "You should be proud. You are a dragon," Dany placed her hands on her sister's shoulders. She kissed her forehead, "You are strong…"

Aeris began to cry, "I don't feel like a Dragon…" she admitted. It felt good to say it out loud.

Dany looked her in the eye again, "You are. You are here when all of Westeros would see you dead," she said. "And I am a Khaleesi…we are the most powerful women in the world," she hugged her sister again.

When she finally let go, Dany continue, "I'm sending an invitation for you and Viserys to join me for dinner tonight, we'll eat like Queens," she smiled.

Aeris found her smile again, and wiped away her tears.

"Go back to Viserys," Dany said, though Aeris could tell it was not what she wanted to say, "Have ser Jorah take you back to your tent…"

**-minutes later-**

"I shall return when the Khaleesi is ready to sup," he told Aeris as she reached her tent again.

"Thank-you, ser," Aeris nodded kindly.

"Jorah, please," he replied.

"Ser Jorah." Aeris replied. And then Jorah turned his back, heading in the opposite direction again.

Aeris was barely able to take two steps into the tent when Viserys got vocal.

"Where have you been?!" he turned around from strapping his sword to his hip. But he stopped as he looked her up and down, "What are you wearing?"

"They were a gift from Dany," Aeris said. But with each word she realized the hole she was in. But there was no way to talk herself out, she was wearing the evidence.

"You walk into MY tent in those Dothraki RAGS?!" he exclaimed. He stomped towards her. "You are NOT a savage WHORE!" he yelled, reaching out to rip the fabric from her skin.

Aeris yelled out in surprise, she stumbled, Viserys' force taking her to the ground, "Viserys!" She called. "Please…Dany…" but she couldn't form a sentence. His hands groped to rip whatever he could get his hands on. A few times he yanked on her hair. She yelled and fought, pushing her hands off to try and get him off of her.

"Dany is NOTHING…I am your KING!" Viserys yelled as he managed to rip her shirt off and toss it aside.

Aeris continued to yell, attempting to push him away. But when she bit his hand, he slapped her across the face with all his might. She cried out again.

But when she pushed her hands out for another time, suddenly his weight lifted off of her. When she opened her eyes, she realized there was another man in the room.

"Viserys," Jorah spoke smoothly. Aeris quickly sat up, covering herself with her arms, searching for the left over fabric.

"Leave us, Mormont!" Viserys called, looking down at his sister from over Jorah's shoulder. "This is between me and my sister!"

"Calm yourself, Viserys. The Khaleesi requested the garb for dinner this evening," he said, "Your sister was only following orders…"

"From a Dothraki whore," Viserys spat. But he took a step back, and straightened out his clothing. He stepped around Jorah who remained at point to hold the man back. Viserys merely walked to the mouth of the tent, "When I get back, those clothes are to be burned," he left the tent.

Aeris finally took a deep breath. Jorah held out a hand for her, "It's okay, Aeris," he told her. He helped her up. She was still clutching the shredded fabric over her bare breasts. But Jorah seemed to be quite the gentlemen. "I'll wait outside." His hand lingering on hers for a moment longer, he walked out of the tent, faced out and stood poised.

Aeris found her dress and unwillingly changed from the outfit that Dany gifted her. But she couldn't bring herself to put it in the fire. She hid it at the bottom of her trunk instead.

Aeris cleared her throat at the mouth of the tent and Jorah turned back to face her. Aeris straightened up, "What should I tell Dany?" she pulled at the skirt of her pale blue dress.

"Do not worry, young one. I will tell Khaleesi of what happened," he told her. The Horde milled about as fires began to light again, dinners of horse prepped for eating.

Aeris nodded. "Thank-you, ser Jorah," she said sincerely, "But I am okay now, I'm sure my sister needs you more than I do…"

"The Khaleesi is strong…she is beginning to learn her role," Jorah said with admiration. "Sometimes I feel she is stronger than I," he smiled jovially.

"She's always been stronger than me," Aeris replied in the same tone, "But Viserys stronger than both…he'll make a great King when the people rally behind him," she said.

"Do you want to be a queen, Aeris?"

The question hit her hard. She hadn't thought about it that way. But she looked to the ground, then around to see who was there- if anyone could hear.

Then she didn't have to say anything because Jorah understood. "Everything will work out, my dear," he told her. He gave a small bow, "I shall return to when the Khaleesi seeks your companionship."

"Thank-you, ser," she nodded, sad to see him go, her fingers gripping the flap of the tent.

He opened his mouth as if to correct her, but it ended in a small smile and he treaded back across the field.


	3. Good

"She's pregnant!" Viserys roared, kicking a seat over into the dirt, "That whore is PREGNANT!" he repeated, as if the camp hadn't heard him the first time.

"She's wedded to the Khal…" Aeris spoke as she wove a small piece of clothing for a cloth doll she was working on, "It was bound to happen…"

"Not YET…..I was supposed to have MY ARMY before Khal received anything more than Daenerys…we had a deal," he mumbled at the end, removing his riding gloves.

Aeris sighed and set aside her small project, "I'm sorry, Viserys," she folded her hands in her lap, "But, as our sister…"

"She is not our sister anymore…she is a Dothraki Horselord's slut…" he explained surely. Aeris frowned. Dany was her sister, no matter what Viserys said. "Why do you talk about her that way?"

Viserys raised a brow at her, "I speak the truth…" he approached his youngest sister, he reached out and touched her soft cheek, "The Seven Kingdoms are crying out for their true King… and they will not allow their king to come from a Dothraki horde…" he assured himself.

Aeris reached up and touched his hand, "Whomever the Seven Kingdoms want as their true King have no bearing on whether Dany is ours or not…" she said.

Viserys' hand gently fell from her cheek, down to her throat, where he began to squeeze, "It has _everything_ to do with her!" he said, accentuating every syllable with a slight tightening of his grip.

Aeris stayed very still, attempting not to show her emotions on her face, "Please…" she said breathlessly.

Another long moment passed before Viserys let go. "What is this?" he picked up the doll she'd begun to make. Aeris reached out so he wouldn't hurt it, "A doll…" she said obviously.

"You don't play with dolls," he laughed, his eyes now slits as he looked at her.

"It's not for me…" Aeris replied. "Besides, there's nothing to do here when the days are long…and it's the only thing I know how to make…" she said sheepishly.

"Yes…" Viserys said disapprovingly, "But none of that will matter when I'm king," he dropped the doll down on the ground, causing her to pick it from the dirt and brush it off.

_When I'm King…_ Aeris had heard the phrase but too many times. "Why do you even want the Seven Kingdoms now anyway? We haven't seen them…the others are destroying themselves… "Aeris spoke candidly.

Viserys looked at her incredulously, "Because they are _mine…_.The Red Keep…The Iron Throne…" he approached her again, "What did I do to deserve a sister like you? Insolent…doubtful…useless!" he grabbed the doll from her hand and tossed it into the fire.

"Viserys…I only meant…" Aeris stood up to walk to the water basin, but he took a hold of her hair, "Do not walk away while I am talking to you," his lips hissed in her ear. He reached around her front and put a firm hand on her breast, "How is it that Dany is greater than you? Her duty…she's even with child…when I need you to be…"

"Viserys…I'm sorry…I can't…"

"You cannot…" he stated, his other hand falling to below her bellybutton, "You are an insolent little girl, Aeris…" he then pushed her forward and she stumbled, falling face first onto the ground.

"Stay there…" he ordered. Aeris shifted but she did not move to push herself up.

Viserys then stepped over her, "Do not move," he left the tent. Aeris waited a few minutes, but Viserys did not return. She shifted again, placing her arms under her face as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Aeris?" a voice called some time later. Aeris looked to see Jorah at the mouth of the tent. He looked down at her, "What are you doing down there, girl?" he asked.

"Nothing," Aeris was embarrassed. She sat up and brushed herself off. "Just sick of the bed…that's all…"

Jorah nodded, his eyes remaining suspicious, "When we are on the move again tomorrow, the Khaleesi would request that you ride beside her," he said.

Aeris nodded, "I would like that," she smiled. "Thank-you, ser."

Jorah bowed slightly. But he hesitated before leaving, "Aeris…your brother cannot hurt you, and by Dothraki law when we reach Vaes Dothrak…"

But Aeris shook her head, "He's not hurting me….thank-you for your concern…" she trailed off. "But…you should be gone before Viserys returns…"

Jorah hesitated but left the tent.

Aeris looked back to the place on the ground where she'd fallen. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She didn't want to go back down. And before she could control herself, she kicked the firepit over, the iron crashing into the dirt. The fire leapt across the ground, some dwindling out in the dirt, but the others caught onto the fine fabric that lined the tent…and before too long, the entire tent was in flames.


End file.
